Babysitting in a Weird Neighborhood
by ScarUnfortunate
Summary: Scar and Twitch are new in New Holland, trying to fit in a little. They start babysitting a boy and his...zombie dog? They realize that they fit into this town more than they think! Rated for swearing. I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I jus saw Frankenweenie last night! The pooch needs more love! It's the most fucking cutest gothic movie ever!

This will all be in my pov…yes I'm going to be a character in this fic along with meh mate, Twitch lol

* * *

I looked out at the rain covered grounds of New Holland. Being a new teen in a new town was difficult, especially since I wasn't normal!

I didn't have parents, I was being raised in a household with my best friend, and a few other people. No one, besides Twitch, would understand!

I sighed, strapping my guitar, I begun to play a little tune. Twitch interrupted me.

"Something's on ya mind, Scar." She understood me better than anyone else, I gave a smile.

"I've jus' been finking." I replied continuing to play my little tune. Twitch sat cross legged on the floor, listening patiently.

"We're new in dis town, people will fink we're freaks coz well no offence to either of us, but I'm covered in scars and you twitch a lot. We 'ave no parents, you practically don't 'ave a family, and we isolate ourselves playing our instruments."

"Well Scar, if ya think about it, we 'ad a 'ard life. And even if they think we're weird, we still 'ave each other to accept our weirdness." My friend usually wasn't this great at saying things, but this time, she was.

"Anyway," she continued, dusting her buttocks off, "are ya ready to practice? We need to show these lot a great band when they 'ear it!" she gave a smile, even though her eyes were hidden behind her hair, I could tell they were smiling too.

"Yeah. Lemme tune meh guitar, get your drumsticks ready!" she walked out of my room, once I heard the click of the door, I looked outside. School was tomorrow, and even though Twitch gave words of wisdom, I wasn't ready.

* * *

:) hope you lot enjoyed meh first Frankenweenie fic! RnR, if yew give me flames ill be pissed! I do agree to take constructive critics tho!


	2. Chapter 2

I actually woke up at 4 in the fucking morning! And decided to write some more on meh fic!

* * *

"Bursnell, Cassandra?" I rolled my eyes people really couldn't pronounce my name.

"No." I began rather annoyed, "if yew look really closely, it is Cassondra. There is an O not an A. C-A-S-S-O…" I was stopped by the teacher.

"Miss Bursnell. Do I need to send you to the principal's office on your first day?" I stopped, what the hell did I do? I was correcting her! Fucking teacher. Everyone began snickering.

"Grimm, Odette?" Twitch raised her hand.

"That's me!" the teacher smiled.

"Well now that I know my two new students, I can start today's lesson." She began writing on the chalkboard. Twitch looked at me, I could tell she rolled her eyes, I began snickering.

"What's so funny, Miss Bursnell?" I looked down.

"Nofink."

"Do I need to send you to the principal's office?" Hell if it'd get me out of her bloody hair! I'd rather go there!

"Yes. Yes yew do!" I replied as she pointed to the door.

"Wait a min!" Twitch rang as everyone looked at her.

"If Scar goes, I go wit 'er!" the teacher sighed and mumbled.

"These two are going to be trouble." She pointed at the door.

"Fine! You're going too!" Twitch and I both walked out of the classroom, as soon as we were out of earshot we laughed.

"Wot a bitch!" I exclaimed as Twitch laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't wait to fuck wit 'er!"

"The cunt freatened to send me to the principal's for correcting 'er. It's meh name!"

"Oh CassANdra do I need to send ye to the office?" Twitch joked as I playfully hit her, laughing our way to the office.

The receptionist looked up.

"Can I help you girls?"

"Yeah." Twitch began, "In room twenty, there's a bitch fer a teacher!" the receptionist turned pale white, clicking the speaker.

"Mister Radcliff?" she asked as there was a reply.

"Yes Miss Clark?" the receptionist continued.

"I have two trouble makers."

"Alright, send them in." the receptionist pointed to the door as Twitch and I made our way in the office.

"Sit down girls." He gestured to the two wooden chairs while his fat arse sat in a big plush chair. We both sat in the two chairs.

"Any reason you two were sent to my office?" he asked as Twitch remarked.

"Yeah coz the bitch of a teacher sent us 'ere! All coz she couldn' pronounce me mate's name!"

"Wow you two are trouble makers!" he mumbled extremely loud.

"I have an option for you two." He stated, leaning back, "Troublemakers like you two will do a community service." He gave us a pamphlet. "There are several choices, you two can do one together or separate…"

"Together." Twitch interrupted, "We 'ardly ever separate." The principal nodded.

"We have cleaning the town, babysitting for a family, mowing a lawn, so many choices girls…" but before he could continue and before talking to me about it…

"Babysitting." Twitch blurted out.

"Do you have a question about babysitting?"

"No, that's wot we'll do, we'll babysit!" she looked towards me.

"Er…ye-yeah!" I exclaimed, "Dat's our choice!" the principal shrugged.

"Very well." He stated, walking over to a telephone he dialed a number.

"Mrs. Frankenstein? It's Mr. Radcliff, from the highschool…yes…remember how you signed up for the I need a babysitter? Yes I have two girls interested in the service…great! I'll send them over to your house now! I'm sure they'll be great friends to Victor! Alright, be sure to call when they get there. Bye." He hung up, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"This is the address," he said giving us the slip. "Mrs. Frankenstein will call when you two arrive, so no playing hooky! She'll be asking you two questions and such. She's a mother to the boy you two are going to babysit."

"Awright!" Twitch exclaimed, grabbing the paper with her twitchy hands, "C'mon Scar!" and with that we left the office and out of the high school, on a journey of change.

* * *

That's the end of dis chapter! Hope you lot are looking forward to chapter 3!


End file.
